The Wood
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Two mysterious children fell out of a wood in Italy eleven years ago. Now, when both children are sixteen they will be called back. To fight a war between the two fairytale lands. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

The Wood

Written by: RavenHeart101

Warnings: Slash, fantasy, swearing, mature content.

Summary: Two mysterious children fell out of a wood in Italy eleven years ago. Now, when both children are sixteen they will be called back. To fight a war between the two fairytale lands.

**Chapter 1**

The wood was dark against the bright morning sun. The dark shadows of trees would have startled anyone else but a fearless few from entering. This particular wood was rumored to play host to many creatures that would only have been alive in fairy tales or fantasy books. Of course, no one expected to see two little children coming running out it at 12 in the morning either. However, the world is full of strange happenings.

Diane Justull stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of the two children. Their hair was matted down with dried blood. One was a little girl, with long blonde hair and bright brown eyes. The other was a little boy; he had short black hair and crystal blue eyes. She gasped, dropping her plastic bags filled with groceries that she had picked up after work when the little boy collapsed into a heap onto the concrete ground, the little girl following soon after. She ran over to the fallen children, yelling desperately for someone to help…

* * *

Diane jerked up from her dream in a flash, breathing deeply. She glanced around herself frantically, searching for any reminder of the woods. The dark corners of the room were welcoming and warm. She turned around in her fluffy bed, feeling desperately for something to cling to. Diane closed her jade eyes in an attempt to block out the darkness and the image of the two children. That was so long ago, and luckily, Max remembered nothing. His lack of memory effecting the police's investigation. And Rose, oh beautiful Rose… she has no memory either.

Diane turned around in her bed, thinking about how Max had become hers. It was January 17, 1992, the crisp snow falling down from the darkened sky like ringlets of curls. The tiny black haired child was shaking from the bitter cold, while the tiny blonde haired girl was making tiny white snow angels. The snow matched her hair like a halo, illuminating the red splotches on her cheeks, making them look like cherries. The little boy rubbed his red nose trying to regain some warmth. Diane stood in the mahogany doorway in her brown wool sweater and her dark blue jeans, her red hair up in a tall ponytail. She held a tray of steaming hot chocolates with a serene smile on her face. "Who wants some hot coco?" She yelled over to the playing children. Rose looked up at her through her mass of blonde hair, blinking her large brown eyes up at her. She smiled a second later when she noticed the steam flowing out of the three mugs.

"Yay!" Rose exclaimed jumping up from the snow, carefully stepping over the tiny snow angels. She turned around once she had stepped onto the wooden porch looking pointedly at Max. He blinked at her and turned so that his back was to the two females. He stuffed his hands in his corduroy pockets, frowning at something in the distance. "Maxie? Come on, Maxie!" She yelled impatiently to the boy. Max just stood there, tilting his head to the side, he blinked, and than smiled.

"Look Rosee!" Diane almost dropped the tray when he spoke. Her green eyes were wide in shock; Max had not said anything for the past two months. Rose's eyes followed where his hand was pointed.

"I don't see anything, Maxie." She replied, her pink lips forming a frown. Max smiled.

"The birdie's tellin' a story." He said keeping his crystal eyes on something on the branch above the house across the street.

"What's the story about, Max?" Diane asked gently, crossing the snow, her footsteps making a crackling sound as they hit the fluffy snow. She kneeled down in front of him, placing the tray of hot chocolates on the table next to the little boy. He turned his gaze onto her, his eyes held a wisdom that no child should have to hold. He blinked and smiled at her.

"He says that- that the princess is missing. That everyone in the whole town square was looking for her. They had yet to tell her father where she was; fearing that the princess had ran off into the woods, to visit her peasant friends again. That was against the rules you know?" He asked her, turning his gaze back onto the bird that had just landed on the branch. A robin, Diane guessed. She was shocked… robins were not around in winter. She nodded to his question, suspicious of where the story was going. "Anyway, so the townsfolk are sending someone into the woods to find her… her name is… is… can you repeat that Mr. Robin?" The robin hooted in reply. "…Red?" The robin hooted again, as if in response. "Okay thanks. So the townsfolk sent Red in to find her… only Red was followed by someone… a little child- no wait- her little chick- baby." The robin carried on in its soft melodious song.

"Umm… so Red went into the woods and found a cave, where she heard a girl crying. Red decided to investigate and she found the princess hiding in a dusty corner…

"No!" Yelled the princess, trying to alert Red. "Don't! It's a trap!"

"A trap?" Asked Red, taking another step closer to the cave, so that she stood right in the entryway.

"Yes! It will take you! It will suck all the life out of you until you are a mass of bones on this dusty old floor! Go Miss Red and never come back! Tell my father of the injustice that It has and is going to do. Go!"

"Mommy?" Asked her chick, hiding behind the group of trees. Red was shocked, how had he gotten there? Did he follow her?

"Go away, my little baker, go home." Red said sternly.

The little child swallowed, thickly. "But mommy-?"

"No! Go home now, child! Take my flower with you! Run!" The princess screamed. The child took a step back in fright, as the little princess was thrown at him. He caught her in time, looking at his mother with fearful eyes.

"Run along, darling." Red said calmly, hugging the child tightly. She ran into the cave, grabbing the princess and attempting to flee the prison. But It stepped in front of her. It grabbed her wrist and held it up to its mouth, placing its yellow fangs into her vein. It took a loud deep breath and sucked… It sucked all the blood out of her until there was nothing but a pile of bones left on the dusty cave floor. She had not even had time to scream. The children looked on in fear, until the princess yelled at them to leave, to run away, and run to the edge of the woods and Pass Through. The children obeyed when It took a step toward them… the princesses screams could be heard from miles away. And the children were never seen again." The robin's song ended on a peaceful note. The bird kind of bowed its red stained head before hoping into the air and disappearing.

Diane looked at the boy in a comprehending manner. Her head was tilted to the side, a piece of curly red hair falling into her eyes. She hastily flicked it behind her ear. "Did Mr. Robin tell you all of that?" She questioned, suspicious of how Max had come up with the slightly morbid story.

Max nodded, looking up at the blue sky. "Mr. Robin tells me of a place where fairytales are real. Where you do not have to hide who you are. A place where- where-." He sighed disappointedly. Rose giggled, causing the two to look at her.

"Mr. Robin's awesome!" She exclaimed happily, dancing around Max and Diane. "Can I meet him?" Max smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Mhmm! Jus' wait 'till summer, kay?"

Rose nodded, pulling on his hand, the two running into the house like the children they were. Diane frowned and stood up from her crouch in the snow. She wiped off her jeans, picking up the tray of the now cold hot chocolates and walking slowly into the house. She placed the tray on the kitchen table, her wet shoes padding across the wooden surface. Diane turned back to the sliding door, gazing out into the bright morning sun. The robin flew onto the branch nearest to her house, singing yet another melodious song. Diane shook her head, turning her back onto the bird and walking into the newly furnished living room. She stood in the corner watching as Max and Rose whispered in one another's ear, giggling after a while. Diane smiled, knowing that she wanted one of them as her own…  
Diane smiled, turning around in her bed, falling asleep in almost an instant, the memory of the wood long forgotten.

* * *

Max however, was turning hastily in his bed in the room across the hall. He winced in fear, wanting to wake up from the dream desperately… but he was not allowed. He was being reeled in like a fish…

A little child ran desperately throughout the dark wood, trying to find their mother. His soft black hair bounced with every step. The little child tripped every once and a while over a fallen branch, a rock or a root that was sticking up out of the dark earth. He was following his mother and her bright red cloak. He had lost sight of her, however, when he had fallen the first time. He was scared; he did not like the feeling of the dark and wet wood. Owl's soft hooting could be heard echoing along with scattering footsteps of a thousand animals scurrying by.

A new found eagerness attacked the child at once when he heard the soft echo of the princess's voice. He recognized it because of when she had visited his school on parent's day. She was very nice, and really pretty. "Mommy?" He called out hesitantly. He turned around, facing a dark cave; his mother was standing in front of it, blocking someone from view. Her black hair was up in a messy bun and her red cloak billowed behind her as she turned around fixing him with a stern but surprised look.

"Go away, my little baker, go home." She said. Her voice was melodious and kind. He swallowed thickly, fighting back the feeling of dread.

"But mommy-"

"No! Go home now, child! Take my flower with you! Run!" A woman from behind his mother screamed. He caught sight of the princess, and was stunned. Her usual shiny blonde hair was a mess, and her usually bright grey eyes were wild and crazy like a rabid animal. He took a step back in fright when she turned her wild gaze onto him. A little child his age was thrown at him. He shrieked quietly, catching the blonde mass before she hit the ground.

"Run along, darling." Said his mother calmly. She hugged him tightly before running into the cave and grabbing the princess and attempting to flee the prison. But something stepped in front of her. It was not dressed and its golden hair was worse than the princess's. The something grabbed his mother's wrist, biting into it. Blood poured every which way, causing the woman to fall to her knees. Her face became ghostly pale, and her eyes lost all color. She whimpered as more blood came pouring out of the wound. She let out a quiet and breathless, "Ah…" before the skin on her face was peeled off. Soon, every piece of skin was devoured… until all that was left was a pile of bones on the dusty cave ground.

The children watched with wide, fearful eyes, the boy feeling the need to throw up. "RUN! GO CHILDREN! GO TO THE EDGE OF THE WOODS AND PASS THROUGH! NEVER COME BACK!" The girl pulled at the boy's sleeve, pulling through the woods, knowing that her mother would not make it. They managed not to trip over anything. They had just made it to the edge of the woods when a high-pitched scream broke through the air. The children looked at one another, their eyes wide. The girl grabbed the boy's soft hand and together they spared one last look at the wood and ran past the barrier. An electrical shock passed through both of them. The edges around the boy's eyes turned brown and his head felt fuzzy. The world began to spin and he fell, hearing a resounding bang next to him…  
Max sat up in a flash, his crystal eyes not recognizing where he was. It was dark… just like the wood, like the cave. He whimpered and lay back down on the heavily blanketed bed. He rolled onto his side, burying his face into his pillow, groaning as if in agony. He swallowed thickly, feeling bile rise in his throat. He forced himself to stand up from the bed, and walk into the bathroom.

Lazily he flicked on the switch, half-expecting to see the something in the dark room, or even in the mirror. However, all that he saw was a sixteen-year-old boy, his short black hair stuck up in complete disorder. Sweat dropping down his forehead, his grey t-shirt had light sweat stains on it, thanks to the dream. He frowned, his crystal blue eyes darkening. Max rubbed his neck, walking toward the sink. He watched as the water flowed out of the tap, as he turned the clear crystal knob to the right. He leaned down catching the water in his hands and spraying the cascading cold down his face. He looked up catching sight of the freckles that his cheeks and nose played host to. Max swallowed feeling the bile rise once more.

He leaned over the toilet dry heaving. This was the third night in a row that he had had the morbid dream. Max knew he could go to either Diane or Rose if needed, but they were only re-occurring dreams, nothing he had to worry about right. He shook his head, taking one last glance at his image in the mirror, before exiting the brightly lit bathroom, shutting off the light as he passed.

Max looked at his bedroom, the mess that his bed was in and how it defiantly did not match anything else in there. His bookcase (which was full), his computer desk (which was covered in all the necessities: computer, keyboard, monitor, printer, speakers, schoolbooks ect.), his dresser and his closet. His room, believe it or not, was actually in good order, nice and clean. Max regarded the bed enviously. He really wanted to sleep, however, he would never be able to fall asleep, the picture of the poor woman engraved into his mind. He shuddered at the mere thought. He bit his already abused lip, before deciding to go look in on his mother for a while.

His bare feet paraded across the wooden floor gently and quietly from years of practice. He slowly and carefully opened the door across the hall from him. Diane lay peacefully in bed, her hair falling across her face like fire. He smiled slightly, just standing in the doorway. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden entryway, watching as she slept. Diane looked so peaceful… so innocent. He laughed softly to himself; he knew Diane was anything but innocent. Diane was a police officer, not to mention single.

Max suddenly sighed, stepping out of the entryway and shutting the door behind him. Just as quietly, he bounded over to his bedroom door, opening it, stepping inside, onto the soft rug, and than closing it behind him. He flipped the light switch, and looked at the clock above his bed. 5:07am… well no point in going back to bed now. Max shrugged, school… eh, it was all right.

Walking over to the stained red dresser, he threw out a random pair of clothes. Not really caring if he looked good or not he hastily changed. He slid on a clean pair of pants (dark blue jeans), a white T-shirt and a red sweatshirt over it. Surprisingly, he matched. Max ripped the price tag off the sweatshirt, having not worn it since he had received it, November 3rd as a birthday present from Rose. She said it looked good on him. He shrugged, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, no he did not look horrible… he would have to thank her for that later.

Reaching for a brush he jumped as his hand hit something soft but firm. A tiny shriek escaped Max's throat. His blue eyes wandered over to the sink, his eyes wandering over to the mirror. What he say made his throat constrict… it caused his eyes to widen… it caused his breathing to stop. And it caused him to painfully run out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He took several steps backwards until his back hit the wall farthest from the bathroom door.  
Max was shaking from head to foot; his eyes were wild with fear. Shakily he raised his shaking right hand to his eyes… almost fainting at the sight of blood covering his palm. His breathing quickened its pace, even as he ripped open his bedroom door and ran down the carpeted hall and stairs. Max threw open the door leading into the house, hastily unlocking it. He slammed it shut, walking backwards toward the street. He hit a dead run into the dark woods that lay behind Diane's house. Halfway through he fell to his knees, after tripping over a tree root. He scrambled backwards until his back hit a tree. He hid his head in his shaking hands; he swallowed in numb fear, feeling the urge to cry. And cry he did, burying his face in his knees he cried with fear, knowing it would only be a few minutes before his life was ripped out from underneath him.

Max watched as his house went up in flames, he listened to the sirens blaring down the road and he cried. He cried for he knew that his monster was after him… that his monster had finally found him…

**A: N-** You like it? I don't know if I like it... Reviews are love. This is my first story put in the section of fanfiction, and this is more of an original story than a fanfiction but my editor told me to put it up here. It doesn't seem like much of the fairytale plot, but it is. It's just not all the way there yet. No flames, please.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wood

Written by: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I own nearly nothing?

Summary: Two mysterious children fell out of a wood in Italy eleven years ago. Now, when both children are sixteen they will be called back. To fight a war between the two fairytale lands.

Warnings: Slash (M/M pairing), fantasy, swearing, mature content.

**Chapter 2**

In a city in northern Italy, a girl with cropped short blonde hair and rich chocolate brown eyes sat on the doorstep of her parent' store. Her skinny white jacket was propped against her shoulders a sketch pad laid out on her light blue jeans, her bright yellow T-shirt being blown by the wind every once in a while. A pencil was being harassed in her mouth. Chewed on, thoughtfully. The small shops across the street were being attacked by tourists, looking for cheep rip offs of the souvenirs. She chuckled as a little boy came up behind a couple on their honey moon and bumped into the man, his hand inconspicuously finding its way into the cheep sports jacket. He quickly apologized, removing his hand just as fast (if not faster) than he had placing it inside. Shaking with mirth, she looked back down at her drawing, than back up at the statue in the town square. A lion stood poised next to St. Mark, his wings spread out behind him. He looked fierce as the tourists snapped pictures every which way.

Rose looked back down at her drawing, a piece of blonde hair falling into her face. She scowled at it, before placing it back behind her ear. Something, what ever it was, stood before her in the picture. Crafted out of perfected grey pencil streaks the something looked scarier than anything she had ever seen. Including her mother and father going at it. She swallowed and turned her gaze over to the next page. The same picture and same picture for the next five pages. Each one more detailed than the last. Each one of a once beautiful woman, a pile of bones in front of her elegant blue dress. Some kind of animal was hovering over her. It had dark grey skin, and colorless eyes. It was completely naked, which she really did not want to think about why it had neither male nor female parts, and grey hair down to its shoulders. It had blood dripping down its chin and onto the woman's beautiful dress. The woman was crying in agony, messing up her mused hair even more.

Rose sighed angrily, running a tanned hand through her hair, spiking it even more than it already was. "What!?" The sixteen-year-old jumped at her father's yell. She picked up her sketchbook and entered the used bookstore, curiously following the sound of her father's voice. "Che fare tu cattivo stato un incidente?" Marcus Justull's terrified voice cut through the receiver of the old dial phone. Rose watched as her father paced up in down in his office. He stopped in front of the window on looking the river; a happy couple rode by in a gondola as he ran a shaking hand through his long brown hair.

Marcus paused in his yelling, listening to the person on the other end of the line. "Ÿ Diane va bene?" He questioned attentively. His usually calm voice shaking slightly. Rose gasped, holding a hand over her mouth. Diane? As in Aunt Diane? What did he mean by is Diane okay?

"E Max?" He asked after the person answered again. He let out a shaky sigh, a relieved one. One that calmed Rose's nerves for a while. "Grazie Dio." Marcus exclaimed. "Thank you." He said in English. The thing about Marcus was that he was fluent in Italian, since it was where he grew up. However, ever since he had adopted Rose, he had to learn English, since that was the only language she knew.

He hung up the old black phone and dropped into his wooden chair behind his desk. Rose bit her lip, before knocking lightly on the doorway. Marcus looked up, startled, his hazel eyes flaring up. He caught sight of the teen in the doorway, and the look melted. "Rosee, darling." He said quietly, beckoning her closer to him. "I should have known you'd be listening." Rose smiled slightly at him, her brown eyes wide with fear.

"Is Max-?" She began hurriedly.

"Max is fine-."

"And Aunt Diane-?"

"… She will survive." He answered after swallowing a cup of ice-cold water.

"Wh- what do you mean she will "survive?" Survive what?" Rose asked apprehensively.

"Sit down Rose." He ordered her coolly.

"But daddy-"

"No arguments flower. Just sit." Rose complied, dropping into the cushioned mahogany chair in front of her father. "There was a fire at Diane's place." Rose gasped, holding her hand in front of her lips. Her eyes began to well up with tears, for what reason she did not know. "Diane was hurt severely and Max needs a place to stay. As I am his godfather, he is to stay here, with us. We will be picking him up tomorrow."

"Pick him up? When are we leaving exactly? Whatdoyoumeanbysurvive?" Rose asked in a jumble. Marcus chuckled silently, looking up at his blonde daughter. His hazel eyes regarded her coolly.

"Yes we are going to pick him up. We will be leaving to pick him up at 5 am. And I mean she will survive." Rose sighed, angry with her father for avoiding actually answering her last question. "Trust me, flower. Max and Diane will be fine. In all honesty, I am more worried about Max. The emotional trauma." Marcus shook his head in dismay.

Rose sat back in her seat, throwing her head over the top of it. "Grazie Dio."

* * *

The plane ride was terrible, boring, agonizing, terrifying and just plain restless. The woman next to Max on the plane held a crying baby who just would not shut up. After about five hours of listening to the cries of the annoying child, Max snapped. "Argh!" He yelled angrily. The woman looked at him apologetically. Max jumped up from his seat, ignoring the flight attendant's frantic yells telling him that he should sit down. Max ignored her, running into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, his hands holding his head as if it were about to fall off his shoulders.

_ "RUN! GO CHILDREN! GO TO THE EDGE OF THE WOODS AND PASS THROUGH! NEVER COME BACK!" _

_  
"Mommy?"_

_  
"Don't you know what will happen?" _

_  
"I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Justull… but your mother-"_

_  
"You're involved in this one way or another, I know it."_

_  
"If she dies because of you-"_

_  
"I have no clue-!"_

_  
"What are you accusing me of?" _

_  
"Of your mother's attempted murder."_

_  
"Why would I kill the one person who's been there for me when ever I needed her?" _

_  
"Stranger things have happened."_

_  
"I love you, Max." _

_  
"I love you too, mom." _

_ "Please don't go." _

_  
"You can't escape me!"_

Max let out a frustrated yell, before he slid down the door, hands covering his ears. "You can't escape me, Max." His hands clawed down his face. "You'll die. Just like your mother."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Max whispered, wrapping his arms around his knees and throwing his head into his arms.

"You will die, Max. Just like your mother."

"Shut up." He whispered desperately. The voice kept on talking, coaxing him. It was neither male nor female, but it held a malice that none other had. "Shut up." He said a little louder.

"You have to want it to happen, Max. You have to try." Said the voice again, a smirk in its voice.

"Shut up." He said louder yet.

The voice laughed. "Want me to shut up Max. Really want me."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" The malicious laughter continued, causing Max to start rocking back and forth. "Stop it! Stop!"

"No, Max, you have to want it!"

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" In a matter of seconds, the voice was gone. It was quiet and all was still in the bathroom. He was crying, he had had enough of crying. Frustrated with himself, Max wiped at his face furiously, and pushed himself up off the tiled bathroom floor and walked over to the crystallized, granite sink. He raised his head to look at himself in the mirror. Red scratch marks were formed all down his face, looking like he had been crying out blood and it had dried the moment it hit the air.

He rubbed his fingers across the marks silently. He shook his head, wincing when he pressed to hard against one of the red Niles. Max looked himself in the eyes, wondering if anyone on the plane had been alerted of his yelling. Hopefully not. He just wanted the cuts gone. Disappeared, to never be seen again. In less than five minutes of looking at himself in the mirror… his eyes turned from their crystal blue to an emerald green and the cuts slowly began to heal. Max did not even realize what he was doing until it was already done. The cuts were glowing with a golden light… than they were gone. His face stung a little from where they once were… but they were not there. Max's mouth was wide as his eyes faded back to their original blue. Immediately he felt light headed and had to sit down on the toilet seat that was (luckily) right behind him. Nock, nock, nock! Someone was knocking. He turned his tired gaze onto the door and waited for it to stop spinning before shaking his head and walking over to it. The flight attendant stood out side of the door looking nervous and scared. "We're going to be landing shortly sir." Max looked at her blankly before remembering his manners.

"Thank you." He answered kindly, shocking the (poor) flight attendant even more. He smiled slightly before walking back to his seat, paying no attention to the people who were staring at him as he passed. Obviously, they had all heard.

* * *

Rose stood impatiently outside the airport. Marcus was inside, fetching Max. And Rose… well Rose was stuck waiting outside with her mother, Lisa. However, Lisa was off somewhere, with someone who was not her or her father. She had known about this for a while. Like when she got out of school early and had walked home. Rose expected to see her mother's car gone… but no, it was parked in their parking lot. She was excited to see her mother, so, of course, she ran inside to say hi… and stopped halfway into the living room. Lisa was sitting on the couch with another man, defiantly not her father… and they were doing things- things a married woman should not be doing with someone other than her husband.

* * *

Rose snorted unattractively and looked down at her Mickey Mouse watch. 1:15pm… and they had left at five. Gosh, what was taking so long? Just as that thought crossed her mind, Marcus exited the airport carrying two brown carry on bags and being followed by a dark haired teen. Rose felt her breath hitch when she noticed the light tear marks that were on her cousin's face. When she noticed how tired he looked, how harassed. How his hair looked like it got into a fight with the wind and lost. "Oh, Maxie." She whispered before running up to the boy who was dragging a suitcase behind him. Rose threw her skinny arms around his shoulders, jumping into his arms. She breathed in the familiar scent of New England and sighed, pulling away from Max after a minuet or so. "I am so-"

"I know." He cut her off, smiling slightly and sadly at her. Marcus shook his head when he saw the haunted look in the sixteen year olds eyes again. It was worse than he thought. Once inside the car no one speaks. Rose kept on glancing at Max worriedly, while Marcus kept his gaze strongly ahead, knowing that the boy would need some time to think. Max kept on flashing back to the house on fire… to the image in the mirror… to the plane… to the dream. He closed his eyes, trying to get the images out of his mind. It was becoming harder and harder to remember what had happened. He was not sure if that was a good thing.

"So Max," Stared Lisa, regaining her nephew's attention. "How's school going?" Her big lips were blotched with a bright apple red and her long brown hair was thrown over her shoulder. Lisa's big brown eyes were gazing at Max expectantly.

"Alright." He answered his eyes finding their way back to the window.

"How are your grades?" She tried again.

"Good."

"Everyone in school treating you okay?"

"Yes."

Lisa sighed and gave up. Rose grabbed his hand and smiled gently at him, causing Max to smile back. He rested his head on the window, watching as the landmarks flew by in a flash. None of them were processed in his head until they passed a dark wood. He sat up shocked, recognizing it from somewhere. Max began to hear a faint buzzing in his ears, getting louder and louder the closer they got. It became a high-pitched whine, it sounded like nails scraping across a chalkboard, it felt like his teeth grinding… he clasped his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sound and clenched his eyes shut. He leaned forward, almost screaming. Marcus immediately pulled over when he noticed the motions. Lisa's hands flew up to her mouth. Rose screamed falling over into a dead faint. The sound became louder and louder and he just could not hold it in anymore… he let out a painful scream and the edges around his eyes began to fade black.

Marcus and Lisa both ran over to the teens. Lisa had just managed to make it over to Rose when she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her back and she fell forward knowing no more. Marcus followed soon after. Max could not hold on any longer and he collapsed next to Rose on the leather seats on the car, a tiny trickle of blood falling out of the side on his mouth. The wood had begun its endless call. When the police showed up, the two teens were nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Translations (Italian):**

"Che fare tu cattivo stato un incidente?"- What do you mean there's been an accident?

"Ÿ Diane va bene?"- And Diane's okay?

"E Max?"- And Max?

"Grazie Dio."- Thank God.

Heh... these might not all be right, because I'm relying on an online translator for these... If anyone can help please do!

* * *

**A: N-** Heh... Is this moving too fast? Yeah... two chapters in one day. I'm worried that no one will read this... They probably won't. Because this story probably sucks.


End file.
